Karaoke
by dawn rogue
Summary: JeanPaul Beauvier va a descubrir por que la chicas monopolizan el salón cuando Gambito y el Hombre de hielo deciden jugar al Singstar. BobbyJP


Tarde de Karaoke

Por Dawn

- Tienes que bajar a ver esto.

Jean Paul Beaubier levanta la vista de su periódico para mirar a Kitty Pryde en mitad de su dormitorio.

- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar en mis aposentos.

- Baja a ver esto, te juro que merecerá la pena.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para que me olvide de que has invadido mi intimidad?

- Puedo asegurártelo.

La curiosidad siempre ha sido uno de peores defectos de Jean Paul aunque él en realidad lo ve como una de sus cualidades menos valoradas. Y su curiosidad le dice que si Pryde se ha arriesgado a entrar en su dormitorio sin ser invitada, algo que no iba a pasar nunca se recuerda a sí mismo, quizás, sólo quizás merezca la penar terminar el artículo sobre mercados en expansión para más tarde.

- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde vamos?

Un segundo después se encuentra en fase atravesando muros y suelos hasta terminar en el salón principal de la mansión que resuena con la música de Fairground Attraction, el "Perfect" para ser más exactos pero lo que le deja sin aliento es el espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a él. Y que espectáculo.

De espaldas a la pantalla de televisión, a la izquierda y con micrófono azul Bobby Drake. O mejor dicho, Bobby Drake en pantalones ajustados vaqueros gastados peligrosamente bajos que no tiene muy claro como se sostienen en sus caderas, salvo por que envuelven el trasero más espectacular que ha visto en su vida. Trasero que se mueve al ritmo de la música. Es el punto central de su visión, hasta que deja que sus ojos recorran el resto, desde las piernas musculosas marcadas por el vaquero hasta la camisa abierta que deja ver el pecho definido ligeramente brillante por el sudor. Definitivamente "Perfect".

La canción termina y Jean Paul sale de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta que el salón está lleno de chicas. Con paso decidido decide cual es el sofá donde mejor puede disfrutar del espectáculo, que en estos momentos está ocupado por Júbilo. La mirada de odio que la dedica hubiera hecho aterrorizar a mutantes más poderosos, lamentablemente su única respuesta es:

- 150 $

- ¿_Pardon_?

- Te dejo el sitio por 150 $

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy pagarte por un sitio? ¿O que quiero el sitio en cuestión?

- Incluye la grabación desde que ha comenzado el karaoke. ¿Trato hecho?

- Mueve el culo de mi sitio. Pásate con el DVD esta noche por mi cuarto, tendré tu dinero.

- Me encanta hacer tratos contigo.

Tras echar a empujones a Jubilo de su carísimo asiento - tanto como unas entradas de primera fila para uno de los musicales de moda en Broadway que no le iban a dar ni la mitad de satisfacciones, se recuerda con una media sonrisa – dedica unos segundos al segundo participante del karaoke. Definitivamente el DVD va a valer la pena.

A la derecha y con micrófono rojo, Remy Lebeau con pantalones de deporte cortados por encima de la rodilla y camiseta ajustada negra con la mangas cortadas que ha visto mejores tiempos y que permite disfrutar de los bíceps y tríceps del cajún al tiempo que se ondula con su cuerpo en cada movimiento. Debería ser ilegal que se moviera al ritmo de la música, es más, debería ser ilegal que ambos se moviesen así vestidos fuera del dormitorio piensa mientras se ajusta los pantalones para estar más cómodo.

Claro que si Lebeau es capaz de hacer que "Material Girl" le esté pareciendo la canción más sexy del planeta, no quiere ni imaginar que es capaz de hacer en con esa voz en la cama. ¡Qué demonios, Sí quiere saberlo!

Claro que esto no le prepara para ver como al ritmo de:

"_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be"_

Gambito se acerca a Bobby y empieza a recorrerle el pecho con un dedo hasta el ombligo para después volverse hacia Pícara y guiñarle un ojo sin dejar de cantar:

"_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl"_

- Ya empiezan. – dice Kitty

- ¿Eh?

- Se van a pasar el resto de las canciones flirteando el uno con el otro o con medio salón. Según les dé. ¿Por qué crees que te fui a buscar?

- ¿Alguna vez va a mayores?

- ¿Buscando material para tus momentos de soledad?

- ¿No es lo que hacéis todas aquí?

- _Touche_. Pero para Gambito es una broma. En realidad esta flirteando con Pícara, si te fijas veras que sus ojos están fijos en ella, le esta diciendo lo que le gustaría hacerle a ella en este instante. Aún no sabemos por que Bobby sigue la broma, aunque no nos quejamos.

Definitivamente él tampoco se va a quejar, sobre todo cuando observa como Gambito con la mano libre sujeta la cinturilla del vaquero de Bobby para acercarle un poco a él sin dejar de mirar a Pícara al tiempo que sigue cantando:

"_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me,"_

Bobby le responde dándole un pequeño empujón que hace que se tenga que separar mientras comenta con voz de falsete:

- Un respeto, que no soy una chica fácil.

- La cuestión _mon ami_, es... ¿Eres un chico fácil?

- Depende, ¿Tú que crees?

- Respuesta equivocada - todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Jean Paul que continúa como si nada – Nunca dejes que los demás decidan si lo eres o no. Que hagan su "oferta" y luego decide si te interesa.

- Entonces tengo que esperar que me hagas una oferta – sugiere Bobby entornando los ojos y pestañeando cual damisela enamorada.

- Depende, ¿Quieres que te haga una oferta?

- Eres tú el que dice que tengo que esperar que me hagan las ofertas y luego decidir.

- En ese caso, veamos lo que puedo ofrecer – asegura Jean Paul levantándose al tiempo que se empieza a desabrochar los puños de la negra camisa de seda y despacio va abriendo todos los botones hasta dejar parte de su pecho al descubierto.

- _Mon ami_, ¿Quieres intercambiar posiciones? – pregunta Gambito mientras se acerca a Jean Paul bajando la voz seductoramente

- De momento me conformo con que me pases el micrófono.

- Todo tuyo.

- Kitty, pon "I feel you" de Depeche Mode. Y deja de babear mirándome el culo.

- Es que… ¡Wow! La vista es magnífica.

- Lo sé, mis horas de gimnasio me cuesta. Pero como no vas a poder tocar deja de babear. Dejemos eso para Bobby. ¿Babearás por mi Bobby? – pregunta mirando a través de sus entornadas pestañas.

- No sé, se supone que tengo que esperar a ver lo que ofreces.

- Pues en ese caso, empecemos.

Con los primeros compases, las caderas de Jean Paul empiezan a ondularse al ritmo de la música, la melodía va tomando posesión de su cuerpo y sus ojos se oscurecen mientras con voz seductora empieza a cantar mirando a Bobby.

"_I feel you_

_Your sun it shines_

_I feel you_

_Within my mind_

_You take me there_

_You take me where_

_The kingdom comes_

_You take me to_

_And lead me through Babylon"_

Poco a poco se acerca a Drake hasta que apenas les separan unos centímetros, con lentitud estudiada le sujeta de la cintura al tiempo que sus caderas se rozan por primera vez obligándole a seguir el ritmo de las suyas.

"_This is the morning of our love_

_It's just the dawning of our love_

_I feel you_

_Your heart it sings_

_I feel you_

_The joy it brings_

_Where heaven waits_

_Those golden gates_

_And back again_

_You take me to_

_And lead me through oblivion"_

Jean Paul se deshace elegantemente del micrófono para después deshacerse también del de Bobby mientras sigue cantándole, esta vez al oído:

"_This is the morning of our love_

_It's just the dawning of our love_

_I feel you_

_Your precious soul_

_And I am whole_

_I feel you_

_Your rising sun_

_My kingdom comes"_

Sus manos corren por la espalda de Bobby mientras insinúa una de sus piernas entre las del rubio, juntando aún más si cabe sus cuerpos se mueven como uno sólo al ritmo la música.

"_I feel you_

_Each move you make_

_I feel you_

_Each breath you take_

_Where angels sing_

_And spread their wings_

_My love's on high_

_You take me home_

_To glory's throne_

_By and by"_

Mordisquea lentamente la oreja del rubio mientras con su voz más sexy, la que es capaz de mandar escalofríos de placer a todos los nervios de tu cuerpo canta la última estrofa camino de los labios de Bobby para terminar cantándola sobre ellos.

"_This is the morning of our love_

_It's just the dawning of our love"_

­­­­­

Ante la asombrosa y pasmada mirada de todos los presentes, Jean Paul Beaubier sujeta por la cintura a Bobby, le inclina y procede a darle uno de esos besos que ganan premios en las películas. De esos que dejan a los espectadores boquiabiertos y pidiendo más, pausados, tentativos y con los ojos cerrados. De esos que recorren los labios con la lengua mientras piensan "Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?" y aún así continúan, acariciando labios contra labios en un roce primero, moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo después.

Jean Paul insinúa su lengua a través de los labios de Bobby esperando tácitamente un rechazo de su rubio compañero. Para su sorpresa y la propia de Bobby éste abre sus labios aceptando los avances del canadiense con total entusiasmo. Sus lenguas comienzan a enredarse explorando cada cavidad de sus bocas. Un sorprendido Jean Paul Beaubier nota como los brazos del Hombre de Hielo le rodean el cuello entregándose por completo a él, y una llama de esperanza comienza a nacer en su interior, desde luego está siendo el beso más espectacular de su vida. Y sin duda los 150 $ mejor invertidos de toda su existencia.

Lamentablemente aún no han aprendido a respirar por ósmosis y deben separarse, no sin que Jean Paul deposite ligeros besos en los labios del rubio mientras le incorpora y lentamente se separa de él.

Un silencio sepulcral recorre la sala roto únicamente por los sonidos del videojuego hasta que Júbilo rompe a aplaudir y Gambito dice:

- Si quieres mi consejo, _mon ami_, acepta la oferta en el acto, antes de que otro se te adelante.

El Hombre de Hielo parece salir del trance en el que se encontraba y observa primero a Gambito, después a Júbilo y al resto de la chicas que no paran de aplaudir y silbar para después fijar su mirada en un Jean Paul que parece extremadamente complacido aunque si se fija bien, hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos se abren y cierran rápidamente. Bobby parece dudar entre varias opciones hasta que se decide y poniéndose serio pregunta:

- ¿Es una oferta seria por tiempo ilimitado o una oferta sólo por un día?

Jean Paul enarca elegantemente una ceja y mirándole seriamente responde sin creerse apenas lo que va a decir:

- Yo sólo hago inversiones a largo plazo.

- Bien por que yo no hago relaciones de una noche – responde Drake sujetándole firmemente por la pechera de la camisa para atraerle otra vez hacia sus labios. Esta vez piensa asegurarse de que respirar esté sobrevalorado.

Júbilo no puede creerse su suerte. Esta actuación va a hacer que su cuenta corriente aumente de forma espectacular. Si llega a saberlo hubiese enviado a Pryde a por el canadiense mucho antes. Quizás debería haber hecho caso antes a Logan cuando se lo sugirió.


End file.
